


The Tunnel Of Love.

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Future Fic, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving to the outskirts of Beacon Hills Derek and Stiles drive through Beacon Hills Memorial tunnel when an earthquake hits. Sometimes It takes a disaster for people to realize how they feel, but is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tunnel Of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually loosely based on the fic Six Feet Under by Kedreeva. If you haven't read it check it out. After reading it i spoke to my dad and we both decided that it would have more effect with this ending instead.

The air was thick and dusty in the remains of the once strong tunnel. The atmosphere was hot and many of the people who lived through the initial eruption that caused the tunnel to collapse lay sweating and struggling for breath. They lay between the debris and large blocks of concrete that were scattered at random along the length of the tunnel, holding on to each other.

“You don’t need to pretend” He sighed out after a few moments of painful silence.   
“Pretend what, Stiles” Derek relied, face worn with worry.  
“That we’re going to make it, cause we’re not, but that’s okay” He choked out the words like they burnt his throat and a stray tear slides gracefully from his eye down his check. Derek said nothing for a while. He felt guilt, and grief and the dull ache of heartbreak all at once. He thought about his family and how he felt when they died and a new kind of pain washed over him. When they died he’d ran and he kept running until he found something worth staying and fighting for, Stiles. Of course he told the pack he stayed because someone had to protect Beacon Hill’s and he wasn't going to leave that job to a handful of disturbed teenagers. But it was Stiles he stayed for. It was always Stiles. 

“It’s not okay” He finally spat out from bared teeth; he wasn't just in pain anymore he was angry that it always came to this losing the people he loved the most. “This is my fault, and now we’re going to die here, you don’t deserve to die…” The man practically sobbed out the last part and Stiles reached out his free arm and wiped away the now steady stream of tears running down Derek’s face. Stiles didn't have to say anything; the gesture had been enough to anchor Derek back to the situation at present, back from the anger, back to his pain and guilt. They stayed still their chests contracting and expanding, slowly but, in unison for a few minutes taking in the comfort of each other’s presence. 

“You’re bleeding” Derek whispered feeling the hot wet patch on Stiles stomach. Panic filled his body and he grabbed Stiles hand trying to syphon away his pain.   
“I know, I’m dying” He whispered so quiet that Derek almost didn’t hear him. Stiles remained calm, staying strong for Derek’s sake. He knew that running with wolves would be how he met his end. It was inevitable although he did assume he’d die at the hands of something supernatural, not in fact a collapsing tunnel but all in all his luck has finally ran out. 

“Talk to me” Stiles croaked out along with a sob turning his head and searching for Derek’s eyes.   
“Remember that time you held me up in that pool” Derek started, staring towards the ceiling, not strong enough to look at Stiles sad eyes. “And I told you I didn't trust you, I lied. I’ve always trusted you. Even when you set me up for murder… twice” He laughed a little finally making eye contact with Stiles. “And I’m sorry this is happening now, I was really hoping for a third murder investigation before this happened.” Derek knew he’d replaced Stiles as the one to make bad jokes in the brute of any given situation, and Stiles was somehow eternally grateful for it this time. They both knew now of their everlasting mutual love for each other, to be frank both of them had known for a while they’d always danced around it ever since Stiles spent the summer helping Derek with the Alpha pack.

“Hey Derek”   
“Yeah Stiles”   
“Do you have any regrets?” He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he asked him anyway.  
“Not so many these days” He said swallowing the golf ball sized lump in his throat. “Do you?”  
“Absolutely, But their all sliding away now” His smile never quite reached his eye’s but Derek could hear it in his voice. Derek pulled Stiles into a hug, squeezing his hand tight. 

Derek thought he’d always have time, time to tell Stiles he loved him. But he had a feeling that Stiles knew already. Maybe Stiles had thought they’d have enough time too. His thoughts were interrupted by a grinding noise and more rubble crashed down around them. Derek could hear voices, a wave of hope rushed over him maybe they were going to be saved after all. 

“Stiles, d’you hear that?” Derek said with a glimmer in his eye and hope in his voice.  
“mm’hmm” Stiles let out. “See that sourwolf, you’re going to be fine.”   
Derek let out a weak breathe “we, stiles. Both of us” he reminded the almost lifeless man lying in his lap him.   
“Yeah maybe but just in case” He started but Derek shushed him and started talking.  
“Don’t you do it, Stiles? Don’t you dare say goodbye.” Derek was sobbing quietly at the thought of Stiles not making it. He knew they’d be fine, or that’s what he told himself, and somehow the thought kept him strong. 

“Derek, I love you and I’m sor-” He started but a fit of coughing and spluttering took over and blood started pouring out from this mouth. “I’m sorry” he finally managed but he was cut short by a noise.   
Derek could hear the noise too; it was the sound of people running towards them it distracted him from what Stiles had been saying beforehand. Help was coming and that was enough.

“Over here” He yelled and the noise of people running and the bustle of bags and clothes rubbing together got closer to them. 

“c’mon Stiles, they’re here we’re gonna to be fine” He let out whimper and pulled Stiles closer into his chest. A rush of men in illuminated jackets and hard hats ran towards them and Derek pulled Stiles even closer to him, holding him like a mother protecting her cubs, watching as their only life line ran towards them yelling things that Derek didn't understand by the time the two leading men reached them the slow steady heartbeat Derek had been listening to had finally stopped. 

The paramedics were here, but it was too late to save him.


End file.
